Has cambiado
by giselmalfoy
Summary: "Nunca pensaste que aquello ocurriría" "Y menos que él cambiase"


_**REEDITADO. **_

_**Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, excepto a la trama, que toda es mía. **_

_Por mucho que trato de entenderlo, sigo sin conseguirlo._

_No puedo._

_Y eso me mata lentamente._

_Busco una lógica; tus motivos, pero sigo igual. Igual de vacía._

_Ya han pasado varios meses desde aquél suceso. Un día inolvidable a la que vez que triste._

_El corazón se me estruja cada vez que lo recuerdo. Las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos. Y como siempre lloro durante horas, incluso días._

_Me siento vacía, sin ninguna ilusión, ni meta._

_Hueca._

_Como si algo importante de mí hubiera sido arrancado de golpe._

_Y sinceramente, así ha sido._

_Es raro que diga esto, pero te echo de menos. Echo de menos tu sonrisa, tan sincera…_

_Puedo decir que soy especial, pues muy pocas personas han sido testigos de ella, y menos recibirla. Yo sí._

_Cada vez que me sonreías, no había rastro de chulería, ni de arrogancia._

_Era suave, sincera y feliz._

_Me mirabas como si yo fuera lo más bello que habitaba en el mundo, como si fuera la primera vez que veías algo así. Muy distinto a años atrás. Pero no importaba, había que vivir el presente._

_Siempre conseguías sacarme una sonrisa tímida, y que mis mejillas se volvieran rosas descaradamente._

_Te veías tan feliz…_

_Por una vez no te veía triste, ni abatido, como al principio de curso._

_Nunca imaginé porque sería y ahora me cuesta de asimilar._

_Si me lo hubieras contado, te juro que te habría ayudado. No sé como, pero lo hubiera hecho. Solo tenías que haber confiado en mí. ¡Por Merlín! Si hasta acepté que llevaras esa horrorosa marca. Guardé tu secreto a expensas de engañar a mis amigos._

_Me dijiste que estabas arrepentido y que querías cambiar. ¿Entonces?_

_Yo te fui sincera, te dije todo lo que pensaba y sentía. No me callé nada._

_Me entregué a ti en todos los sentidos. Creía en ti. Confiaba en ti ciegamente._

_Y tú… Me fallaste._

_Cada día leo el profeta y siento que un trozo de mi va desapareciendo. Siempre estás en los titulares._

_Y siempre es algo malo. Apareces como el cabecilla en todas las masacres._

_Tú. El que decía que no podía matar a nadie, que eso no iba con él. Mírate._

_Cada día te pareces más a tu padre. El que jurabas y perjurabas que odiabas con toda tu alma. Por meterte en ese bando, por inculcarte todo lo que te ha inculcado._

_¿Y ahora?_

_No sé si lo que me das es lástima, o asco. Estás siendo lo que dijiste que jamás serías. Y lo peor es que te estás engañando a ti mismo._

_Pero a mi no me engañas. Te conozco demasiado bien._

_Te odio._

_Te odio más que nunca._

_Te odio más que cualquier año cuando, no nos podíamos ni ver._

_¿Pero sabes qué?_

_Te quiero. Aunque lo intente negar, te quiero. Y eso me duele._

_Tengo un secreto muy grande, que nadie lo sabe y no sé que hacer. Si lo contara muchas personas se verían involucradas, y no quiero que pase nada._

_Aquella noche, cuando hicimos el amor. Tú me dejaste sola, mientras yo dormía, para irte a cumplir tu misión. Estábamos tan cegados, que no tomamos precauciones._

_Y ahora resulta que estoy embarazada de cuatro meses. Estoy esperando un bebé tuyo del cuál no sé que vida le espera. Mis amigos no lo saben. Tengo miedo de que se enteren. No porque sea tuyo. Sino por todo lo que desencadenarían. Estamos metidos en una misión de la cual no tengo esperanzas de sobrevivir. Si Voldemort se enterara sería tu muerte, seguida de la mía, mis amigos y de él o ella._

_Lo estoy ocultando a base de camisetas anchas y hechizos. Ya no puedo seguirles el ritmo a mis amigos, cada día me encuentro más pesada y lenta. Mi salud disminuye._

_Y no sé a quien recurrir._

_De momento puedo descansar, estamos escondidos en un lugar donde nuestra actividad es muy poca. Por lo que puedo estar sentada bastante tiempo. Pero eso no durará siempre._

_¿Qué hago con el bebé Draco?_

_A veces pienso cual sería tu reacción si lo supieras. Si te alegraría o no. Si serías un padrazo._

_Pero supongo que ahora tu posición es de "sangresucias fuera, junto con mestizos". No te permitirías que algo como esto te arruinara._

_Me dijiste que me querías, lo escuché de tus labios. Fue un susurro. En tu despedida, cuando creíste que me había dormido lo dijiste. Y yo ilusa me dormí con una estúpida sonrisa. Para luego despertarme sola, y con una nota donde decía "Lo siento"_

_¿Qué sientes? ¿Todo este paripé? ¿Lo que ibas a hacer? ¿El qué?_

_¿Qué futuro nos espera a todos? ¿Acabará pronto esta guerra?_

_Demasiadas preguntas, que solo el tiempo responderá._

Un tremendo estruendo la hizo dejar de escribir. Miró a todos lados inquieta. Demasiado cerca había sonado.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, tras de ella un Harry nervioso con varita en mano entraba.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo.

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras. Pero ella lo entendió todo. Los habían descubierto. Habían sido traicionados.

Tan rápida como su barriga le permitió. Escondió la hoja escrita en un cajón, y con su varita preparada fueron en busca de Ron.

Tarde.

Un grupo de mortífagos, lo tenían agarrado en el suelo. Se pararon de golpe y sin preverlo, ellos fueron los siguientes.

Estaban tirados en el suelo, atados y sin varita. Las sogas apretaban demasiado el vientre de Hermione y ella temía por su bebé. ¿A qué esperaban? Los tenían ahí más de media hora.

Pero todo rastro de duda se fue cuando una persona, irrumpió en la habitación. No sabían de quien se trataba.

Llevaba una máscara y poco se veía de su cara.

Los miró durante un rato con detenimiento. Lentamente se la fue quitando, y el asombro de los jóvenes no se hizo de esperar.

Ante ellos se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir a velocidades inimaginables. Nerviosa comenzó a notar punzadas en abultado vientre.

Una pequeña esperanza le llego.

¿Y si Draco los liberara? Quizás los ayudara. Y no fuera tan malo como parecía.

Los sacaría de allí seguro.

Clavó sus ojos miel en los grises de él, con esperanza, se miraron durante unos minutos. Él los apartó y habló con voz neutra y decidida.

-Llevarlos ante el Lord.

Y ahí fue cuando todo rastro de esperanza de Hermione se derrumbó y con ella todo el amor que sentía hacía él.

Había cambiado.


End file.
